Angst
by TravellingWilbury Lumeca
Summary: A sweet little fanfic while I was bored.    See if you like it!


**ANGST**

Ich bin alleine. Ich bin einsam. Ich habe keine Freunde. Nur die Bücher.

_Ich habe Angst._

Die Bücher helfen mir mit der Angst. In der Geschichte kann ich vergessen, dass ich Angst habe. Aber sie lauert immer, bereit hervor zu schnellen und mich zu ergreifen. Manchmal schleicht sie am Rande meines Bewusstseins herum, andere Male hat sie mich fest im Griff. Dann suche ich nach einem Buch. Einer spannenden Geschichte. Immer Fantasy. Nichts, das mit der wirklichen Welt zu tun hat.

Ich mag die wirkliche Welt nicht. Sie ist groß und gemein. Und meine Angst ist in der wirklichen Welt. Meine Angst, die manchmal alles zu verschlingen droht. Wenn kalter Schweiß auf meiner Haut ausbricht, wenn all meine Glieder zu zittern anfangen weiß ich, dass sie nahe ist. Bereit zuzuschlagen. Dann kommt sie über mich und hält mich fest in ihrem Griff.

Die Zeit steht still. Es gibt nur diesen einen, endlosen Augenblick.

_Und die Angst._

Eine bodenlose, undefinierbare Angst. Ich fange an zu schreien, mich zu wehren. Dann, irgendwann später, sinkt sie auf ein erträgliches Maß herab. Ich spüre, wie mein Puls rast, wie ich keuche, wie nasse Tränen meine Wangen hinunter rinnen. Ich fühle mich beschmutzt, ausgeraubt, vergewaltigt.

Danach zieht sich die Angst wie ein gesättigtes Raubtier in ihre Höhle zurück - nur um später erneut auf Jagd zu gehen.

Ich traue mich kaum zu sprechen, aus Furcht, die Angst könnte aus ihrem leichten Schlaf geweckt werden. Ich lebe die meiste Zeit in meiner eigenen kleinen Gedankenwelt, in der ich spielen gehe, in der ich alles kontrollieren kann.

_In der alles von Angst kontrolliert ist._

Manchmal versuche ich, wegzulaufen, aber die Angst holt mich immer ein. Die Strafe danach ist unerträglich. Ein unendlicher Moment mit ihr. Manchmal versuche ich, gegen sie zu kämpfen, aber

_die Angst ist immer stärker._

Wenn die Angst mich hilflos am Boden hat, schnürt sie mir die Kehle zu und setzt sich mir auf die Brust. Einmal wäre ich fast daran gestorben. Seitdem ist meine Furcht vor der Angst noch größer.

Ich bewundere die Helden in den Büchern, die sich ihrer größten Furcht stellen, sie überwinden, und dadurch unverwundbar werden. Ich nehme mir vor, genau so mutig wie diese Helden zu sein, aber wenn ich das nächst mal der Angst ins Gesicht sehe, vergesse ich alles. Es gibt nur sie und mich, allein in der Ewigkeit eines Augenblickes.

Heute befindet sich ein Fremder in meiner Welt. Ich bitte ihn zu gehen, da er sonst die Angst aufwecken könnte. Aber er verweigert mir diesen Wunsch. Er sagt, er sei hier um mir zu helfen. Er sagt, er wäre dazu in der Lage. Ich sehe ihm lange und fest in die Augen.

_Und plötzlich WEIß ich._

Ich weiß, dass er mir helfen kann, ich weiß, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann und ich weiß dass er ein Ausweg aus dieser Hölle ist.

Gemeinsam errichten wir eine Mauer. Eine dicke, feste Mauer. Eine Mauer, die so hoch ist, dass niemand sie überwinden kann. Eine Mauer, die so hart ist, dass nichts sie durchdringen kann. Eine Mauer, die uns umschließt, die uns einen sicheren Hafen bildet. In diesem Hafen setzen wir uns zur Ruhe und warten auf die Angst.

_Ich bin nervös._

Was, wenn die Mauer nicht stark genug ist? Was, wenn die Angst stärker ist? Was, wenn er mich in eine Falle gelockt hat?

Aber er ist sofort zur Stelle. Er versichert mir, dass die Mauer halten wird. Und dass er mich vor der Angst beschützen wird.

Dann spüre ich, wie sie sich anschleicht. Die Angst tappt auf leisen Samtpfoten heran. Sie hält irritiert vor der Mauer an. Sie fängt an, auf die Mauer einzuschlagen, sie wetzt ihre Krallen an dem Stein und wirft ihren Körper dagegen.. Die ganze Welt erzittert, aber die Mauer hält. Die Angst wütet und tobt für eine lange Zeit. Schließlich gibt sie erschöpft auf und sinkt zu Boden.

Wir wagen uns hinter unserer Mauer hervor. Der Fremde ermutigt mich, näher zu treten. Ganz vorsichtig setzt ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Schließlich bin ich so nahe, dass ich den Gestank der Angst wahrnehmen kann.

_Und dann SEHE ich._

Ich sehe, was diese Angst ist. Ich sehe, woraus sie gemacht ist.

_Das ist nicht meine Angst._

Das ist die Angst anderer Leute. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Fremden. Dieser nickt wissend.

Er fragt mich, ob ich ihm folgen will.

_Wohin?_

_Nach draußen. In die wirkliche Welt._

Ich schrecke zurück. Er drängt mich nicht. Er lässt mich nur durch seine Augen sehen.

Ich sehe mich selbst. Schön, selbstbewusst - gefangen. Gefangen in meinem eigenen Kerker. Dann sehe ich andere. Manche frei, manche gefangen wie ich. Alle haben die Gabe Gedanken und Gefühle von anderen Menschen wahrzunehmen. Manche wissen es nicht einmal. So wie ich es nicht gewusst habe. Aber viele arbeiten daran, ihre Gabe auszubilden und Gefangene zu befreien.

Dann sehe ich wieder mit meinen Augen. Lächelnd ergreife ich seine ausgestreckte Hand und folge ihm zu einem hellen Licht voller Freude und Hoffnung auf ein neues Leben.


End file.
